fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Loud Movie
''The Loud Movie ''is an American animated family comedy musical film released on February 7th in 2020 in America and March 22nd the same year in Europe and Australia. It is based of the Nickelodeon animated show The Loud House. And like the show, the movie keeps the same tone, the show has, whilst adding a more emotional and darker tone than in the show. Characters Loud Kids First Set *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud *Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Second Set *Jim Cummings as Lance Loud *Seth MacFarlene as Lear Loud *John Bell Williams as Luke Loud *Tom Kenny as Larry Loud *Matt Stone as Lazar Loud *Mia Talerico as Laura Loud *Harry Shearer as Lacy Loud *Hank Azaria as Legs Loud, Lexx Loud and Ladan Loud *Tara Strong as Laban Loud Parents *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. *Jill Talley as Rita Loud *Gregg Berger as Landon Loud *Linda Wallem as Rachel Loud Villains *Brendan Gleeson as Gary O' Joel *Daniel Divenere as Chandler *Christopher Lloyd as the Harvester *Toni Servillo as Vincent Vila Salamando Royal Woods Residents *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago *Ashlyn Selich as Carol Pingrey *Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride *Richard Steven Horvitz as Chaz, Skippy & David *Fred Willard as Albert Loud *Kari Wahlgren as Maggie *Jill Talley as Sam *Pamela Adlon as Tabby *Amanda McCann as Giggles *Ashley Johnson as Stella, Paige *Mariel Sheets as Darcy Helmandollar *Carlos Alazraqui as Francisco & Silas *Georgie Kidder as Polly Pain & Haiku *Throup van Orman as Winston *Tom Holland as Benny *Fred Tatasciore as Sergei Zee-Biggs Residents *Joe Murray as Doctor Red-Fordo *Charlie Adler as Simpson H. Fiax *Mr. Lawrence as Jerry *Jim Parsons as Goddy *John C. Reilly as Barry Lucey *Maya Rudolph as Allison Shimper Premise The main story revolves around Lynn Loud Senior, meeting his long lost twin brother Landon Loud, who was taken by their mother after she got a divorce from her husband Louis Loud. Landon has the same problem with eleven kids, but unlike Lincoln and his sisters, these kids are ten boys and one girl and they're mature and don't fight over stuff that clearly is nothing to fuss about. The boys are the ones to have the personalities and are basically Lincoln but dialled up to ten, trying to survive the annoyance of having a sister, whilst the girl Laura Loud is the first five sisters' stereotypical personalities crammed into one body. However after Lincoln and Laura are nearly killed, when a fire breaks out in Royal Woods Mall, they are depressed by the uncertainty of life and death and question their existence, leading them to run away from their families and find some other place to live. This results in them getting captured by a house breaker from both their families past, that wants them dead for stopping him two times in 1992 and 1994. Lori, Leni and Luna team up with the first three boys, Lance, Lear and Luke in order to go on a mission to save the odd ones out who are in Las Vegas, but they end up going to Los Angeles instead. Their plot is a relationship between their differences. Lincoln and Laura's story is a relationship between their similar problems of being the odd genders in their own families. Questioning if they should stay in their families Production One month before the show's creator Chris Savino was fired for sexual harassment claims, the actress Catherine Taber came to him and told him about an idea for 90 minute movie based off of the show. He politely but firmly declined the idea multiple times, when other people at Nickelodeon asked him if there would be a movie based off the show. He stated to Catherine: "I love these characters, and when I create episodes for the show, I feel like the Loud family is part of my very own, but even if I were to make a 90 minute movie out of my characters and show. The three questions I'd ask myself would be "What would make the movie special and unique? "What would push itself off the ground?" and "How do you turn a television related to a Sunday Funny into a 80 minute format? " To do a movie about them doing the same things they do everyday would be a horrible mistake, and I'd never forgive myself for that." When Savino was fired, Kyle continued the show. And decided to go along with the idea. He told Nickelodeon and Paramount that he would do the movie, and said: "If I am going to do this for Chris. Then we can't make it like an episode of the show and have it be 80 minutes long. If you ask me, I think that making a movie about his characters would be a brutal blood bath, and for that I wouldn't like doing it. But I'm still going to do it, in order to make Chris proud and his fan-base proud. However it's not going to be as easy like it is working on the show." Kyle worked on the script by himself during the production of Season 3 in 2018. He called the process of writing a script himself "another Black Friday Incident" of his own. He had to re-draft it multiple times, one version involved Lincoln moving into fifth grade, and dealing with the stresses of it, but he thought that it was too much like Diary of a Wimpy Kid, in terms of story and set up. Another version involved Lincoln and his sisters finding out about Lynn Sr's father and what happened to him. Given information from their long lost uncle, and his eleven kids. That set up of another family filled with eleven kids was incorporated into the movie, but the dad story wasn't. Story The movie opens up with a flashback. Showing Lynn Senior Loud. Being born along with his twin brother Landon Loud. Their older sister Shirley is placed beside them to great them. Lynn screams in fear at the sight of her. Twenty Years later in 1992, we see Lynn, all grown up and is with his newly married wife Rita. They at Bangers and Mosh, where they had their first date before they were married. They talk about what type of jobs Lynn might get, until the waiter comes with their food. Who is having a chat with his dad Louis Loud. They have a chat about the future, since he has given Lynn, his Vanzilla, he wants him to take care of the house. But Lynn is worried about him. Louis tells him that he shouldn't worry about him and that he'll decide where to go until he decides. Outside the house, a man the same age as Lynn is seen smashing windows with a hammer. Lynn sees this and he and Rita run outside to stop him. After a few punches in the face, he gets arrested and declares that he'll be back to kill Lynn. Seven Years later in 1999, Rita gives birth to their first born child Lori Loud. That same night Rita gives her phone to her, which makes her stop crying. She then sees a playphone beside her, and Lynn who is charmed a little bit by this, decides to take a photo of her with the phone. Several years later, we cut to Lincoln Loud, and the two narrators introduce him to the audience. Lincoln climbs onto the couch and turns on the TV. His sisters show up when they hear the click of the button. The first narrator groans in agony when they show up because he'll probably have to introduce them. Leni and Luna tell him that there's no need and he sighs out of relief and goes to get a drink. The news give the information that school is closing due to St. Patrick's Day happening on Friday. The sisters cheer, but Lincoln doesn't seem to care that much and lets his sisters know it. Outside the house there is a showdown going on between Mr. Grouse and a skinny old man in a grey hoodie, and Blue Denim Jeans. Lincoln tries to break this up but Grouse tells him to stay out of it, calling the old man a Boneless hippie. This causes him to get angry, and is about to punch Grouse, when it jump cuts to Lynn Senior in his forties. He is working with Sergei the head chef of the restaurant Aloha Comrade. Sergei notices that he's not himself. He asks him what's wrong, Lynn explains the situation about his dad and that it came back to him in the morning. Sergei tells him that some things in life, can cause stress, even if they are family like. Since business is slow this morning, Lynn decides to go and have breakfast in the canteen. Suddenly his phone vibrates, it's a call. He answers it and is shocked when he hears what the person on the other end is telling him. That night they're at the Royal Woods Hospital, Lincoln asks who that man was. Lynn wants to answer, but something in his head tells him not to. He escorts his family out of the room, and sits down beside the bed. The man looks at Lynn, and remembers him as his son, Lynn looks at him and remembers him as his dad, Louis. He tells Lynn something, that he should've told him a long time ago. He was born with a twin brother, ten days after the two of them were born together, the mother couldn't cope with putting up with three kids, and that he would have a better life if she let him go, so she decided to take her favorite twin and leave the family. Never seen again. Louis grabs a little note on his bed stand and gives it to Lynn. Lynn looks at it and back at Louis, if he's sure that this would be the best idea. Louis tells him to do it for him. The next morning, Lincoln is watching TV, nothing's really on at the moment, Lana climbs up onto the couch, looks at Lincoln and gives him some puppy eyes, he pats her on the head and gives her the remote. She changes to the news, where Barry Anchorness, is giving a news report on an accident that happened outside of Bangers and Mash. Apparently an unidentified figure, dressed in black had attempted to set the building on fire, but had escaped the scene when they heard the siren of a police car, coming down the road patrolling the area. A photo of the figure running is shown on the screen. Lana is surprised, and excited at the idea of the figure being caught, but Lincoln tells her that he's probably not coming back anytime soon, so there wouldn't be any need to catch him. Rita comes in the door, after giving some flowers and books to Grouse, who is in his house in bed, recovering after the fight. Lincoln decides to go outside, Clyde McBride is waiting for him on his bike. Lincoln gets his own bike out and they decide to go to the Royal Woods Mall. On the way there, they pass a few signs that have been knocked down, not by a car, but vandalized. Clyde tells Lincoln that they were knocked over this morning, Lincoln then remembers the black figure on the news and for a moment, he gets fear that he might be lurking around the neighborhood, hoping to kill someone. Once he gets to the mall, Leni is there with her boyfriend Chaz, they have a bit of a talk about what had happened between Louis and Grouse, and wonder who that man was, wondering why Lynn Sr. was the only one to stay with him when the family left the room, and why he hasn't told any of them yet. Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of a shelf falling from the top floor. It crashes down onto the floor, missing Ernie. On the top floor they hear an argument between Pilkington the Mall Cop Captain, and a man (possibly in his 50s). It turns into a physical fight between the two, Leni and Lincoln run out from the corner and look up at the fight. It ranges from punching, to slapping. The man punches Pilkington in the face, and he runs down the stairs and out the door. The four run upstairs and find Pilkington on the ground, unconscious but still breathing. Leni pulls out her phone and dials 991. The cops arrive an hour later and ask the kids a bunch of questions about the incident. That night, Lincoln and Leni arrive back home, expecting Lynn Sr. to have known about the incident, however instead of that. He's in the kitchen looking at the card, Louis gave him. He takes one deep breath and dials the number from the card into his phone. The guy on the other end answers the call. Lynn explains everything to him, telling him that he's his twin brother. The guy reveals his name as Landon Loud. He tells Lynn that he will arrange a meeting with the two families in the LSR-Crabbie Restaurant, a restaurant located in Zee-Biggs, Grand Rapids. The next morning, Lynn Sr. calls the family into the Vanzilla, and tells them the whole story. They both surprised and shell shocked. Except Lincoln and Leni, who were listening in on the conversation. The trip takes about one hour and thirty-three minutes to get to the restaurant. When they get there, they park behind a Nissan Van, Lynn looks at it, as if they're not the only family coming here to eat. Inside the restaurant they see another family, a baby boy is there with an eleven year old girl. The father sees Lynn and calls him over. The family spread out and sit down in the table next to them. Lynn introduces them one by one. Giving them descriptions one by one. The father introduces himself as Landon Loud, he introduces him daughter as Laura, and his baby son as Laban. Ten boys arrive after going to the bathroom. The Male narrator comes in finally after a huge break, and introduces these boys. Lance, Lear, Luke, Larry, Lazar, Lacy, Legs, Lexx and Landan. The narrator takes a drink of water and speaks, explaining that the kids left the tables to go outside to the beach. On the beach, they looking at the construction of a concert that is happening. They decide that it's not really the best place to sit and head to the back of the Restaurant. No one's there at the moment, so they have a bit of a chat, about how society today is full of idiots in America. Lori disagrees at a point where selfies are getting out of hand but the oldest child Lance, explains the reasons.